


we met on the very first page

by dollylux



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shy Jensen Ackles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: Jared has an unexpected morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [non_tiembo_mala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/gifts).



> day two of the 12 days of xmas challenge. prompt: smash.
> 
> for sammie. just because<3

It’s a brand new car. That will always be Jared’s excuse when he tells the story.

Brand new Mercedes C-Class, black and fully loaded. It had been his gift to himself when he made partner at the firm, and he still feels like a little kid with a new toy when he gets behind the wheel.

His previous Acura, the trusty car that had gotten him through law school and stuck by him as he worked his way up the chain at Wheeler, Taylor, and Dabbs had been a little different. Not as luxurious as this baby, but familiar. Comforting. And all the… stuff had been in difference places.

And Jared Padalecki isn’t very good with change.

So yeah, maybe he _was_ fiddling with the buttons, trying to adjust the heat, to turn it up because it’s below freezing this morning, and the sight of snow makes him cold down to his bones, even when he’s nice and safe in a really expensive, brand new car. 

Buttons, buttons, there, okay, heat. There we go.

He settles back in his heated seat with a content sigh, inching along through downtown on the icy streets with the rest of Manhattan. It’s a totally typical day, a normal morning, and it’s only when he’ll look back later that he’ll realize nothing at all could’ve prepared him for what happened.

There at the crosswalk, stands a small gaggle of people. Everyone bundled up and frozen, most of them on their phones. All but one, actually.

There’s one person who immediately turns the rest of the world gray, who makes everyone else fade to the background. He’s tall and broad-shouldered even in his sweater, in the navy peacoat, in his hunter green scarf and matching knit hat pulled down over his hears. His glasses are tortoise-shell and rectangular and so unexpected on his beautiful face that they look fake. His mouth is full and pink even from here, in Jared’s warm car, and he’s looking down at a book in his hands, soft-eyed and completely lost in his own little world, like he doesn’t feel the cold, like the city isn’t loud and brimming with over-stimulation around him, like he’s--

Jared abruptly comes to a crashing stop.

His attention snaps from the boy back down to the traffic in front of him, and his eyes widen and keep going when he realizes that he’s just run right into the back of a pearl white Cadillac, that his brand new car is utterly ruined (well… or at least a little more crunchy).

A woman in her sixties wearing a fur coat climbs out of the Cadillac just as the crosswalk sign changes and the group starts to cross the street. Jared’s attention refocuses immediately, his face smoothing out into desperate adoration as he unbuckles his seatbelt and climbs out of his car into the freezing morning.

“What the hell’s the matter with you? Huh? What, this traffic ain’t excitin’ enough for ya, Mr. Bigshot? You need to throw in a little fender-bender to mix things up? Why’d you pick me? Huh? This is my _husband’s_ car. He’s gonna kill me! He’s gonna kill _you_! He’s--”

She stops talking when she realizes Jared isn’t looking at her at all, that he’s left his car running and is hurrying past her, down the street. There’s a blissful moment of quiet from her before she screams out,

“Where the fuck are you goin’, kid!?”

Jared takes off at an earnest clip now, hauling ass to make it across the street before the signs change again. He makes it at the very last second and is now at the back of the crowd, his lungs burning from the run in the cold, his nose tipped pink and his eyes wide as he searches for him.

There are horns blaring back where his car is, and the woman is still screaming with a truly admirable amount of dedication and lung power, but Jared is on a mission: find his future husband.

He weaves through the crowd with the barest amount of patience, only making any headway because he’s taller than basically everyone else, and he steps off the sidewalk and into the street to get around the bulk of them before he finally, finally makes his way to the front.

There he is, shuffling along with his nose still tucked in the book, his mitten-covered hands (mittens?!) keeping the book snug against his chest as he walks.

“Hey!” Jared calls, drawing the attention of absolutely no one. New Yorkers.

“Hey! Book boy!” He tries one more lunge and he’s out in front of the bulk of them, only feet away from the boy. He reaches out as gentle as he can to touch the boy’s shoulder.

The boy startles, coming to a dead stop that has a guy bumping into him hard as he shoulders past him. He looks up and stares huge-eyed at Jared from behind his now-crooked glasses, his book clutched to his chest like someone is going to steal it from him.

“W-What?” the boy stutters.

“Hey, uh,” Jared starts, smooth as ever. “Can I, um.”

He closes his hand around the boy’s forearm and squeezes gently. 

“Let’s at least get out of everybody’s way,” he laughs, giving him a tug back toward the crosswalk.

He’s surprised that the boy follows him readily, that they’re walking together for a bit while Jared navigates to a slightly less hectic part of the street. His car and the lady are still over there, one crashed and the other one fuming, but it’s all white noise now that he has this boy in front of him, staring up at him with princess-blinks and _Long Day’s Journey Into Night_ clutched to his chest.

“I’m… Jesus, I’m sorry. I was just, uh,” Jared throws a thumb back toward his car, the scene now happening around it, “I was just driving, and I, um. I saw you, standing there at the crosswalk, and I just… wow. Wow.”

The boy raises his eyebrows so high they disappear under the knit cap, his cheeks bright pink, maybe from the cold, maybe from embarrassment.

“And… and so you came to find me?”

“Yeah,” Jared laughs, reaching up to push his thick hair back from his face in a nervous tuck. “Yeah, I guess I, um. Listen, I don’t usually do this. Like… like ever. I’ve never done this. But you were just… you’re just so beautiful--”

The boy snorts, ducking his head so deep Jared can’t even see his face anymore.

“You are,” Jared insists, grinning at the way the boy shakes his head. “You are. Wow, I just… I couldn’t let you go. I couldn’t let you just… keep on walking and let the city swallow you up and I’d never see you again.”

The boy keeps his head down, but when Jared curls down to try and catch his eyes, he can see a soft, shy smile.

“That’s… that’s either really stupid or really romantic,” he finally says, lifting his eyes to meet Jared’s and chewing on his bottom lip that looks slick with chapstick to keep it soft.

Jared laughs, lifting his arms as he gives a big shrug.

“Probably both. With me? Definitely both. I’m Jared, by the way. Jared Padalecki.” He offers his leather-gloved hand to the boy who holds out his _mittened_ hand and gives Jared a surprisingly firm shake.

“Jensen Ackles,” he says, grinning when Jared can’t seem to let go of his hand. They stop shaking and just stand there, hands clasped in the middle of a busy sidewalk in Greenwich Village, and Jared can’t help but fall in love with the way Jensen can’t seem to hold his gaze for more than a few seconds at a time. “Listen, I was on my way to work. And I’m the one with the key, so I’ve gotta--”

“There he is!” the woman screams from across the street, making Jared flinch like he’s a little kid who broke a window. “Get your ass back over here, you little punk!”

“Is she… talking to you?” Jensen asks slowly, lifting up on his tiptoes to try and see better over Jared’s shoulder. (Jared takes note of the fact that they’re still honestly holding hands.) “Is that… is that your car?”

“Oh, hmm?” Jared cranes to look over his shoulder and gives a cough-laugh that doesn’t sound at all casual. “Yeah, I, um. I kind of… rear-ended that lady. I guess I should, uh…”

“Call your insurance company?” Jensen ventures, smirking when Jared looks back at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s probably--wait,” Jared interrupts himself, clutching harder at Jensen’s hand, like he’s just going to float away, out of his life, right now. “Wait, can I… can I get your number? Can I see you again? Please?”

“Do you know where bookbook is? At Cornelia and Morton?” 

“Yeah,” Jared lies, filing all those proper nouns away to Google immediately. “Yeah, do you, um. Do you work there?”

“I own it, yeah,” Jensen says, taking a step back but not letting go of Jared’s hand yet. “Come see me. If you want.”

Jared nods, lost in the forever green of his eyes, in the exact way the light looks on his face this morning, in how very, very easy it would be to fall in love with him.

“Can I come right now?” he asks, quiet and not so subtly begging.

“HEEEEEY,” the woman bellows, honking her horn with the dedication of someone very petty and bitter and hit by an idiot.

“Oh, right,” Jared groans, looking back over at her one more time with a grimace. “Okay, I’ll… I’ll be over afterwards?”

“Don’t you have to work?” Jensen asks.

“Shit! Yeah. Wow. Sorry, I’m…” Jared laughs, his cheeks heating up as he offers Jensen an apologetic smile. “You’ve just really fucked me up today. God. Okay, um--”

Jensen brings Jared’s hand up to rest on his chest, probably just to stop him from rambling, but he’s got the sweetest smile on his face when Jared looks up again.

“Take me to lunch,” Jensen says.

“O-Okay,” Jared stammers, swallowing hard and letting his fingers spread out, flex on Jensen’s chest through all his layers, under his knit-covered hand. “What time?”

“Whenever you get there,” he says, his eyes soft and focused in a way that makes Jared’s balls ache, that makes his heart leap and bound around in his chest and makes him wonder how he’s supposed to have four meetings this morning before he gets to see this boy again. 

“I’ll… I’ll be there. To see you. To take me to lunch. To… to take _you_ to lunch,” Jared replies, thumb circling one of the big buttons on Jensen’s coat.

“And to buy a book,” Jensen adds.

“Oh, yeah. Totally. I mean, of course.” Jared pauses. “What book?”

Jensen’s grin is so big now that it’s infectious.

“We’ll pick one out together. Something good.”

“HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY. YOU LITTLE FUCK. GET YOUR RICH BOY ASS BACK OVER HERE OR I’LL COME OVER _THERE_ AND YOU DON’T WANT ME OVER THERE, DO YOU?”

Jared blinks down at Jensen, clearing his throat.

“I guess I better, um--”

“Yeah,” Jensen laughs, finally letting go of his hand. “You better.”

“Lunch,” Jared says, a promise.

“I’ll see you later.” Jensen smiles, one last time and sweet, something for Jared to tuck in close against his chest to tide him over until the afternoon. They share a final, lingering glance before Jensen is turning back the way he was going, getting lost in the crowd again, and Jared takes a deep breath to try and slow his hammering heart, to pull himself out of the warm dream he’d just been dropped into.

Jensen. His name is Jensen.

“I’M GONNA COUNT TO TEN--”

“I’M COMIN’, JESUS CHRIST,” he yells back, taking a deep breath before he starts to jog back across the icy street, but he just can’t seem to stop smiling now.


End file.
